ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Random Ben 10 Christmas
A Random Ben 10 Christmas is a movie, part of the A Random Ben 10 Franchise, sequel to A Random Ben 10 Movie, taking place in Earth-₵10. MERRY CHRISTMAS Plot Ben wakes up in the middle of a chasm, where Abraham Lincoln, Ben 23, Zac Efron, Steve and Ahmad and him are tied around a giant bear. Ben: WAIT WHY ARE WE HERE Abraham Lincoln: Well, young lad, this is yet another mystery in the mysteries of the wide universe, and a rather popular strategical plot element administered by the writers to compensate for a rather imbecile failure for a decent commencation. Ben 23: Mind = http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/nickfusi0n/images/2/21/Explosion_2.gif Steve: I heard, "Bla Bla Bla Bla Industrialization Bla Bla Bla Big Words Bla Bla". Ahmad facepalms. Ahmad: What Abe meant to say- Steve: OH WAIT ITS ABRAHAM LINCOLN He hugs Abraham Lincoln to death. Ahmad: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207095833/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f5/Facepalmemote.png I'm surrounded by morons. Ben: Cool story bro. Ahmad: Alright, now, let us show you the entire story from the begining... Earlier, Ben is asleep. His alarm beeps, and he gets up. Ben: Ah! Another normal day! But no! He looks around. He leaps out of the building, and lands in front of a lot of snow. Ben: ITS CHRISTMAAAAAS!! He transforms into Articguana, who is somehow wearing a scarf. Articguana: And let there be snow! He fires a beam of ice at the sky, and it begins to snow even more. He then creates an ice board and surfs off. He fires ice beams left and right. Articgauana: Christmas! Mr. Bauman is next to his chimney, holding a cup of hot cocoa. Mr. Bauman: Ah. Nothing like a calm Christmas day with warmth and no Ben to be annoyed from.. Articguana's ice beam enters the room, and freezes it, including Mr. Bauman who shivers coldly. Mr. Bauman, shivering: B-B-B-B-EN TEN-NYS-ON!!! Meanwhile, Articguana surfs down, next to a huge factory. We zoom inside. Pakmar is running a Hot Chocolate Factory Engineer: Well, Mr. Pakmar, with luck, our winnings can cover up all possible damages in case this does succeed. What's important right now, is that not a bit of ice should touch the generator, or the entire factory will- Pakmar: Ah, don't worry! As long as Ben Tennyson is awa- Articguana's ice beam enters, and freezes solid the generator, causing it to overload. Pakmar: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110804032602/pvzcc/images/e/e1/Emoticon_rageguy.png AHH!! CURSE YOU, BEN TENNYSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110804032602/pvzcc/images/e/e1/Emoticon_rageguy.png The factory explodes. Meanwhile, Articguana arrives at Max's Plumbing. Articguana (http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121201160632/ben10fanfiction/images/1/1a/Zzzancyartic.png ): Aha! Time to spread the Christmas cheer inside! He pulls the lever, and slides down all the way in the base. Articguana: AAAAND MERRRY CHRISTMAAAAS! He releases a wave of ice, freezing everybody, including Max, who is frozen into a rage stature, and Rook, hardened into confusion. Dr. Animo is trying to add a burning coal to his cell door to open it, but the freeze wave cools it down. Dr. Animo: CURSE YOU BEN TEEENNNNNYYYYSSSSSOOONNN!! Articguana: Oh look, everyone's frozen. Sequence! Ben 10! He's a kid and he wants to have fun! Ben 10! But when you need a superhero, he'll cower off and run! Ben 10! Despite the muscles he's got on his arm! He'll fall like a hollow sack from the littlest harm! Ben 10! When trouble's taking place, He'll hide in any vase! Ben 10! When his life is on the line, He'll never cease to whine! Ben 10! of Opening Sequence! Ben, Rook, Gwen, and Kevin are doing their Christmas shopping at the mall. Kevin is lifting a huge ammount of stuff. Gwen: Uh, Ben, are you really sure we need all this stuff for Christmas? Ben: Absotively Positutely! We have only reached the begining of the things we need for Christmas. He pulls out a small paper, and unfolds it into a huge scroll. It keeps getting rolled down, and extends out of the mall, down the stairs, into the garage, out into the street, into Ben's house, and outside of the Galaxy. Gwen: Man, that's long. Ben: OF COURSE! ITS CHRISTMAS! Next up, we need a sonic DVD amplifier, a lighting torch, a Swedish Chef's underwear disguised as a bunny, left handed pillow cupcakes, enormous speakers, a bulldozer, a teddy bear, a tooth paste eating mole- French Narrator: And Eighty Years Later... The gang all have white beards now, even Gwen. Ben: a bikini bottom reference chocolate bar, a rotten meat steak, and a toilet. He points at a nearby plumbing shop. Kevin faints, the entire pile of stuff crushing him. Gwen: Um.. What do you need the toilet for? Ben: For this reason- He slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Wildmutt. He runs up and begins drinking from the toilet. Gwen: EWWWWW http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b2/Sick.gif Rook: I must commit suicide to escape this eternal tormentation. He hangs himself. Wildmutt looks up at the camera and grins, a piece of poop on his face. Wildmutt: No one is capable of analyzing my interests. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3b/WinkNewEmote.png Gwen: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207132508/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fa/._..png Kevin gets up, from all the presents collapsing on him. Kevin: ...did Wildmutt just talk? Gwen: Ben sure is full of surprises. Wildmutt is scratching himself with his back leg, and fleas and insects fall out. Gwen: ...and fleas. Kevin: Ew Flea: We're fre- The flea is stepped on. Gwen: Well, for a Christmas random special, there is very few Christmas foreshadowings. Kevin: Foreshadowing? Zs'Skayr breaks out of the Omnitrix, and flies out, lightning striking in the distance, and darkness engulfing everywhere. Zs'Skayr: http://images.wikia.com/anime-arts/images/7/7e/Mwahaha.gif I SHALL BRING FORTH THE SHADOWS!! http://images.wikia.com/anime-arts/images/7/7e/Mwahaha.gif Gwen: Uhm... No.. Let's leave that plot for the Halloween special. Zs'Skayr: But.. But... But.. Gwen: No buts! Kevin: Hehehe, butts. Gwen: Shuddup Kevin. Zs'Skayr: But Halloween is in October! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207141727/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d8/Sad.png That's ten months from now... Gwen: Sorry Zs'Skayr... Zs'Skayr: Its okay... Ben: Ohai Ghostfreak Zs'Skayr rages. Zs'Skayr: MY NAME IS ZS'SKAYR! Ben: Okay, Ghostfreak! Zs'Skayr: ITS ZS'SKAYR! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d3/Raage.png He explodes into teddy bears. Ben: lol teddy bears Then suddenly, an Elf appeared! Elf: Ben Tennyson! I need your help! Ben: Ohai Elf Elf: Santa is in trouble! He is captured! Ben: Who captured him? Elf: Wel- The Elf is shot. Ben: FUUUU- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110804032602/pvzcc/images/e/e1/Emoticon_rageguy.png Then, suddenly, three figures appeared! Figure #1: We're here to help! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110828074010/pvzcc/images/b/b9/Emoticon_fyea.png Ben: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207132508/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fa/._..png Who are you guys. Figure #1: I'm Abraham Lincoln, and these are George Washington and George Bush. George Bush: Hi. No, wait, you fools! You are not supposed to appear yet! George Washington: Wut. Georgge Washington had a snake in his underwear. George Washington: AHHHHHHH He died. George Bush had breast cancer, and he cried so hard that Megan Fox gave him an explosive lolipop for Thanksgiving dinner. Ben: lolwut Abraham Lincoln didn't die because I like him. Abraham Lincoln: Gratitude. I appreciate that. The real three figures were... Figure #1: I'm- Ben: OMG ITS SELENA GOMEZ Figure #2: Wut. Ben hugged Rook to death. Figure #1: No, you idiot! I'm Ahmad! Figure #2: And I'm Steve! Ben: Then, who's Figure #3? Abraham Lincoln: That's Ben 23. Ben 23/Figure #3: S'up. Ben: Lol hi me Ben 23: Hi. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120614215644/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif Kevin: But wait, isn't that a bit too much main characters? Loltrue. Kevin died of breast cancer. Rook: That is remarkably- Rook died too. Steve: Lol. Ahmad: Well, Gwen's heart is cursed to be frozen. Gwen: WHAT Ben: Lol Gwen's heart is frozen. Steve: LET IT BEN! LET IT BEN! Ben 23: S'up. Ahmad facepalms. Ahmad: Idiots... Ben: So how will we cure her? Ahmad: Only an act of true love can thaw her heart! Gwen turned and kissed a bystander on the lips. Ahmad: lolnope Gwen: FUUUUUUU Steve: MY TURN! He kisses Gwen full on the lips. She cursed him to never be able to eat ice cream again. Steve: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Ahmad: Anyways, we can go to some magicien to cancel the spell. It'll work just fine. Hex is good now. Ben: Naaah! Where's the fun in that? Ahmad: ._. fun? Ben: Yeah, think of something else. Steve: We can go to Santa and wish for Gwen to be unfrozen! Yeah, and we can even have Santa be captured to make the plot richer! Ahmad: That's rediculous! Ben 23: Dibs on that idea, baby! Ben: We're totally in. Ahmad facepalms. Ahmad: Santa doesn't exist. Steve: Oh yes he does! Ben 23: We'll prove it when we're there! Ahmad: But by the time we get there, Gwen would've DIED. Ben: Nonsense. Who's up for smoothies? Ben 23: Me! Ahmad: NO! NO SMOOTHIES! If we're going to the north pole to get to Santa we should- Steve: Race ya there! He turns into XLR8 and races off. Ben transforms into Jetray, and Ben 23 turns into Speedyquick to follow him. Ahmad: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207095833/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f5/Facepalmemote.png He transforms into Fasttrack, and dashes after them. At Mr. Smoothy's, Ahmad is sitting on a chair, tapping the table, bored. Beside him, Gwen sighs. Ben 23, Ben, Steve are still slurping their fifty-sixth smoothies and are not planning on stopping just yet. Ben 23: So I said, I eat chumps like you for brunch! Steve and Ben laughed. Ahmad: Oh for God's sake! We're already late. Gwen's gonna die! Ben 23: You're egzaterramating. Gwen: O_O Ahmad: the hell...? Do you mean, "exaggerate"?! Ben 23: Yeah, that. Gwen: Let's just go. Appa, from Avatar: the Last Airbender, appears. Steve: who's that Ben; Yay Appa! He jumps on Appa, along with Gwen, Steve, Ben 23, Ahmad, and Abraham Lincoln and they left Rook and Kevin's bodies to rot with Selena Gomez's ex-boyfriend Muhammad Ali Klay and Sandra Bullock. Ben: Yipyip! Abraham Lincoln: It is a matter of continuuating time streams. Ben: lolwut Steve: lets sing christmas songs! Ben 23: No. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/97/Nomeme.png Steve: No, wait, I know! Let's make Appa Christmas-y! Appa gains reindeer stuff and a sled. Steve: Jingle bells, jingle bells! Jingle all the waaaaaaaaayy! Ben 23 shoots him. Ben: Lol Suddenly...! Voice: BEN TENNYSON! Ben falls through a portal. Gwen: Oh look, Ben fell. Steve: Meh. Ahmad: Who cares. Its not like he's a main character or anything. Gwen: Yeah, he can handle himself. Ben 23: Also, now that Ben is gone, this can be A Random Ben 23 Christmas http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3b/WinkNewEmote.png Meanwhile, Ben teleports back in his bed. Ben (http://images.wikia.com/lyricwiki/images/6/6d/Bed_Time.gif ): Huh. Where am I? I don't feel so sleepy. Charmcaster: Aha! She appears next to Ben. Ben: Ohai Hope Charmcaster: DON'T CALL ME HOPE http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d3/Raage.png Ben: lolk Charmcaster: Because you have been such a jerk in Christmas, I will send you to see the Ghosts of Christmas Times! Ben: Wait wut. I'm not a jerk. Charmcaster: Hmm..? FLASHBACK TIME 2-year-old Ben with a diaper steals 2-year-old Gwen's presents. Gwen: CUWTHE YOU, BEEEEN! 5-year-old Ben blows up Mr. Baumann's Christmas Tree. Mr. Baumann: CURSE YOU, BEN TENNYSON! 10-year-old Ben kills Pakmar's Christmas gifts brought to his children. Pakmar: CURSE YOu, BEN TENNYSON! END OF FLASHBACK Ben: Lol maybe a little. Charmcaster: Anyways, now you will meet up with, GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST! 11-year-old Ben appears! Ben 11: I am the Ghost of Christmas Past! Ben: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e2/Dots.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e2/Dots.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e2/Dots.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110804130451/pvzcc/images/8/8b/Emoticon_lolguy.png Ben 11: Dude! Ben: Seriously? You look nothing like a ghost! Ben 11 growls, and transforms. Ghostfreak: GHOSTFREAAAK He opens his body, revealing his tentacles. Ben screams like a girl. Ben: AHH! TURN BACK! TURN BACK! Ghostfreak snaps his fingers, and his body closes. They teleport in front of an elementary school. 10-year-old Ben comes out, and he screams. Ben 10: YAY! CHRISTMAS BREAK! Ben 11: You never were a fan of friendship, love and sharing. Ben 10 sees a santa Claus wearing guy nearby selling cotton candy. Ben 10: http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a1/%28devil%29.png He walks over, and transforms. Grey Matter crawls up Santa's skin, and he begins to itch. Santa Claus: I feel- AAAACHOOO! He sneezes, and then- Santa Claus: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e3/Explosion-emote.gif ECSPALOOOOJANS http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/nickfusi0n/images/2/23/Nuke.gif Grey Matter appears beside the explosion. Grey Matter: hehe The image dissolves. Ben: hehe good times good times. Charmcaster: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207095833/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f5/Facepalmemote.png Ben 11 explodes into teddy bears. Ben: Yay teddy bears! The teddy bears transform into UA Ben. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/2b/Ua.png Ben: I am the Ghost of Christmas Present! Ben: You suck. He blows up UA Ben. Nah, he's awesome. UA Ben reforms. Besides, if he dies now, you can't exist. Ben: http://images.wikia.com/aceofspadesfanfiction/images/e/e1/Cryemote.png Fine http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207132438/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c6/Uhoh.png UA Ben: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/nickfusi0n/images/e/e8/Troll_guy.gif Ben: shuddup. UA Ben: Anyways... An image appears behind them, where 15-year-old Ben is sitting, eating a muffin. Suddenly, a Highbreed Christmas Tree appeared, and DNAliens began to sing Jingle Bells. DNAliens: JINGLE BELLS JINGLE BELLS JINGLE ALL THE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY Ben 15: AHH! CHRISTMAS SONGS! #*%&^$**^#&^$!*!!!! lol was that supposed to be cursing Abraham Lincoln: I am deducing that it is indeed a poor excuse for a censored curse word. Ben: lolwut UA Ben: ANYWAYS Ben 15 transforms into Way Big, who steps on everything. The image fades. Ben: They deserved it! UA Ben: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207095833/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f5/Facepalmemote.png Charmcaster; Ugh... UA Ben explodes into Atomic-X, who creates a powerful nuclear Omnipotent wave. Ben: hi Atomic-X: Uh... He makes another explosion. Ben: hi Atomic-X makes another explosion. Ben: hi Atomic-X: FUUUU BE SCARED GODDAMN IT Ben: lolnope Atomic-X reverts. Ben 10K: I am the Ghost of Christmas Future! Ben: Cool story, bro! Ben 10K: I'm here to show you what Christmas will be like in the future! Ben: k Ben 10K teleports himself and Ben to ze future. Ben 10,000 from OS as XLR8 is fighting bad guys. His phone rings. XLR8: Hello? Kenny, in the phone: Dad? Where are you?! I need your help! I can't go to the bathroom alone! XLR8: You're 36! You should be able to do it! Kenny, in the phone: Pwease! For Christmas! XLR8 sighs, then runs back home. He stuffs Kenny in the toilet. XLR8: For Xristmas. Ben: LOL Ben 10K: Seriously, though, it was annoying.... NOT lol Meanwhile, Steve, Ben 23, Ahmad and Gwen are walking through the snow. Steve: Where are we? Gwen: We're in France! Ben 23: I'm bored. Ahmad: Ugh.. Idiots.. Gwen: We should find shelter. Steve: Oh, I know where we can go! Ahmad: Do tell. Steve grabbed them and took them into a secret cottage. Ahmad: http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/8/87/Freaked_out.gif Steve: I have connections. Steve knocks on the door. Groot opens the door. Groot: I am Groot! Steve: wut Ben 23: You are Groot! Groot smiles, and invites them in. Steve: wut Ben 23: He said "Merry Christmas!" so I said "Merry Christmas!" Steve: wut Ben 23: Groot has his own language. Steve: wut Ben 23: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207095833/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f5/Facepalmemote.png How can you not understand? Ahmad: umm Steve: wut Groot takes them to the living, where Greg, Rowley, Olaf, The Gingerbread Man, Zac Efron and a bunch of others who aren't important are. Olaf walks up to them. Olaf: Hey guys! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! Ben 23 transforms into Charcoal Man and burns him. Olaf: AHHHHH I'M MELTIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!!!! He dies. Steve: lol Ahmad: Poor guy. He never hit puberty. Gwen: k Zac Efron walk over. Zac: Hey guys! Steve jawdrops. Steve: :O HOLY UPGRADE! IT'S ZAC EFRON! The audience cheers. Ahmad: Seriously...? Zac Efron: Yes, I have come, and I will lend you assistence! If you don't believe my asisstence will make you win, I'll just- http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a0/B%29_icon.png BET ON IT Yeeeaaaaaah! Ahmad: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e2/Dots.gif Steve hugs Zac Efron and cheers. Zac: Is he always like this? Abraham Lincoln: Unfortunately... Back with Ben, he is battling elves out of nowhere in the middle of a snow field. Ben: Where'd these elves come from?! He transforms into Upchuck, and extends his tongues. He eats a random trash can. Upchuck: Ah, trash, my favorite dish! He poops out an explosive poop projectile, which hits an elf. He dies of the smell. Upchuck: http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/6/64/Like_a_Ben%21.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/5b/Upchuckemote.png runs up a platform, and poops out more mines. Abraham Lincoln: There is always a need for rich storylines. Such needs are rarely satisified. Upchuck: Where'd you come from?! Abraham Lincoln: That would be telling, my dear Benjamin. Upchuck: DEAR!? WE'RE MARRIED!? Abraham Lincoln: This is rediculously unbearable. My leaving is inevitable. He disappears into smoke. Upchuck: Meh. Suddenly, a strong wind blows by, and Appa lands in, with Zac Efron, Steve, Ahmad, Ben 23 and Gwen. Zac Efron: Hey Ben. Upchuck: OMG ITS ZAC EFRON He hugs him. Zac Efron: Two of those...? Ahmad: Oh, believe me, I'm surrounded by morons. Even you are a moron. Ben 23: Insulted... Gwen: Ugh, why did we even come here? Ahmad: We are going to the North Pole, which we just are arriving in. They fly over to the top of the hill, and arrive in... GREEENLAAAAND!!! Gwen: Wait how come we went from America to France to Greenland in one hour? Zac Efron: As my unworthy rival, Selena Gomez, would say, "Its magic!" Gwen: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207132508/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fa/._..png And I thought I'm the one with magic powahs. Ben: Shut up, witch. Gwen rages into her Anodite form. Gwen: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! Ben: *gulp* Uh... Gwen: Thought so. She returns to normal. Ben 23: Why is this place even called Greenland? I never saw a single grass thing here. Steve: I blame the vikings. In Asgard, Odin stands up, angered. Odin: How dare you insult us?! Thor swings his hammer. Meanwhile, lightning strikes Steve. Steve: AHH He is now covered in ashes. Ben 23: Meh. Blueland has more blue. They continued walking, and arrived at.. NOELVILLE!! The whole place was Christmas-y. Snow everywhere, elves, chimeny houses, christmas trees, you get the idea. Elf #2: Ben Tennyson! Gwen, Ben, Ben 23, Steve, Zac Efron and Ahmad walk over to them. Gwen: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110915175060/ben10fanfiction/images/2/26/HmmEmoticon.png Yeah, and we are a bunch of unnamed filler characters. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c1/Meh.png Elf #2: Oh, appologies, Ben Tennyson's sidekicks. Ahmad: ...that's even worse. Y'know, I only came in here to fill up a role. Elf #3: Well, we'd love to give you more hospitallity, but we are under invasion of the EASTER EMPIRE!!! Easter Bunny soldiers attack, raining down explosive easter eggs, and peach pies. Elf #4: I"M ALLERGIC TO PEACH PIE! He dies as a peach pie hits him in the chest. Easter Bunny Leader: http://images.wikia.com/anime-arts/images/7/7e/Mwahaha.gif WE SHALL REIGN SUPREEMEEEE Steve: BUNNIE! He hugs the Easter Bunny. It growls, and kicks him off. Easter Bunny Leader: SINCE CHRISTMAS ALWAYS TOOK AWAY EASTER'S GLORY, IT MUST DIIIEEEE Ahmad: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e2/Dots.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e2/Dots.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e2/Dots.gif http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/2/20/Srsly_%281%29.gif Ben: I wish I can do dots like that. Steve: Too bad. Easter Bunny Leader: THEY ALWAYS STOLE OUR HAPPINESS, FRIENDS AND FAMILY GATHERINGS!! Ben: Christmas isn't about friendship and family ties. Christmas is about getting the best Christmas gift EVAH. Ben 23: ^ Steve: So true. Gwen: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/nickfusi0n/images/d/d4/Ayfkm.png Zac Efron: Um... Easter Bunny Leader: IT'S ZAC EFRON! CAPTURE HIM! Zac Efron: Goin' Roast! He is enveloped in dark orange red light, and transforms into: Duc Efron, a roasted duck hybrid with long legs, and a superhero custome. Steve: Lol that is so wrong Duc Efron fires roast rays at some Easter Bunnies, turning thm to Roasted Dunnies that fight by his side. KAPAW! He kicks an Easter Bunny in the neck. CHAOPING! He deflects an explosive Easter Egg with his beek. HAYYYA! He kicks an Easter bunny in two. Ahmad: Meh. I could do better as Grey Matter. Steve: Let's join in the fight! Steve transforms, in an epic transformation sequence. becomes Upgrade. Upgrade: Upgrade! He merges with an insect and fires laser beams from his biological clock. Ahmad: Lolwut He slaps down the Strike Omnimatrix, transforming into Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey: OHA AHHH He swings off. Ben 23: Right behind you! His phone rings. Ben 23: Ello. Guy on Telecom: Hi! Are you Ben 23? Ben 23: I guess. Guy on Telecom: You have just won a million dollars! Ben 23: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120210145813/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c3/Whoa.png Upgrade (offscreen): Lucky! Guy on Telecom: There is only last thing you need to hear. Ben 23: Yes...? Guy on Telecom: PSYCHE! YOU'VE BEEN PRANKED! http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a9/XD_emote.gif He hangs up. Ben 23: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110804032602/pvzcc/images/e/e1/Emoticon_rageguy.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110804032602/pvzcc/images/e/e1/Emoticon_rageguy.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110804032602/pvzcc/images/e/e1/Emoticon_rageguy.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110804032602/pvzcc/images/e/e1/Emoticon_rageguy.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110804032602/pvzcc/images/e/e1/Emoticon_rageguy.png Ben: Lol. Ben 23's phone rings again. He answers it. Ben 23: Ello. Brandon (through intercom): http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/97/Nomeme.png His leg comes out from the phone and kicks Ben 23 off a cliff. Brandon (through intercom): (hangs up) Ben: Lol. Spidermonkey (Ahmad) is thrown the air and lands next to him. Spidermonkey: We'd appreciate it if you just came over and helped us out! In the background, an Easter Bunny bangs his head into Upgrades. Upgrade "OUCH!"s. An Easter Bunny bangs his head into Upgrades. Upgrade "OUCH!"s. An Easter Bunny bangs his head into Upgrades. Upgrade "OUCH!"s. An Easter Bunny bangs his head into Upgrades. Upgrade "OUCH!"s. An Easter Bunny bangs his head into Upgrades. Upgrade "OUCH!"s. An Easter Bunny bangs his head into Upgrades. Upgrade "OUCH!"s. Ben: Nah, too lazy. Spidermonkey: Well, do something! ANYTHING! Ben: Ok. He breathed. Spidermonkey facepalms. He is suddenly grabbed by an Easter bunny and beaten up. Later, they are all tied up like in the begining, even Abraham Lincoln, Abraham Lincoln: I do not recall why I did ever join your quest. Ben: i luv u Abe Abraham Lincoln: Grunt. I must disappear to escape this meaningless tormentation. He teleports away in purple smoke. Ahmad: Ugh, I wish he took ME with him. Gwen: Same here... Ben: Why should we be bored? WE CAN SING CHRISTMAS SONGS! JINGLE BELLSSSS!!!! As he says that, it echoes across the empty room. A cricket noise is heard. Ahmad: Ugh, face it. We're trapped. And we're left to die of boredom. Steve: Nah, who said that? We have Zac Efron! Zac Efron: I have always hated Justin Beiber. Ahmad: WHY THE HELL DID WE EVEN BRING THAT GUY IN THE MOVIE IN THE FIRST PLACE?! We ran out of ideas. Ahmad: Seriously?! I'm suing you! Lol you can't. Ahmad is thrown in the lava, but miraclously survived. Ahmad: Hey my chains melted. HA Damn it. That guy is smart. He freed his friends. Ben: Yey, I saved the day! Ahmad: No... Not yet. The ground rumbled, and everyone was back above the ground, where Santa was chained, with the Easter Bunny standing nearby. Easter Bunny: And now, I shall kill your adored Santa! Santa Claus: HELP! Ahmad: He is real... http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120210145813/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c3/Whoa.png Ben: Told ya! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3d/Evilemote.png Easter Bunny: Well, he won't be real for long! Cue cliche evil laugh. Steve: Lol cliche. Well, the fight is hard and long so let's mix it up with this: Ben: (transforms) Bullfrag! I haz swag! He killed the Easter Bunny. Easter Bunny: AHHH!!! Santa Claus: But you're not done yet! Gwen will still die! Gwen is now dying. Steve: Oh no! We need to get Kevin! Ben: I can be her true love! Prince Philip rides his horse in. Prince Philip: I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss- Ahmad: Quit the songs and just kiss her already. Prince Philip kisses Gwen. She doesn't wake up. Ben: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110804032602/pvzcc/images/e/e1/Emoticon_rageguy.png Steve: Santa, we wish Gwen is cured! Santa: Lolhohono. Its a spell. So only a true love's kiss can save her. Steve: Come on, Santa! You can help her! Santa: Lolnope. I'm being a jerk. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/73/Trollface.png Ahmad: See? We should've asked Hex. Ben 23: Maybe, or maybe... The wall explodes. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e3/Explosion-emote.gif Kevin bursts in, riding a golden horse. Rook comes, too. Kevin: I've been dreaming of a true love's ki- Ben: Oh no, anyone but him! Gwen: Come on Ben! Ahmad: At this point, we're desperate. Santa: You HAD to destroy the wall?! Kevin: Explosions are fun. Rook: Indeed. Santa: You're so on my naughty list. Kevin: Yeah, cool. I don't care about Christmas. Steve: Hurry, Curtis, Gwen's dying! Kevin ran over and kissed her on the lips. They continued to kiss grossly. Gwen: I luv u kevin Ahmad: Ugh... Kevin then stands up, and smiles. But nothing happened. Kevin: WHAT?! BUT SHE'S SUPPOSED TO LIVE! ITS TRUE LOVE! Lolnope. Not that kinda true love. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/73/Trollface.png Ben: Well, what kind of true love?! Easter Bunny Leader bursts up, very much alive thank you. Easter Bunny Leader: I'm alive! He presses a button, and the wall flips over to now include also Ken, Gwen's brother and Barack Obama chained next to Santa. Easter Bunny Leader: One more move and I will turn them into fireworks! Gwen: NOOO! KEEEN! She transforms into her Anodite form and turns Easter Bunny Leader to vapor. Her heart unfreezes. Kevin: What the hell? Sisterly love?!!! Rook: I have seen everything. Steve: Lol Ahmad: Ugh, this is so stupid it is insulting. Too bad. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/73/Trollface.png Ben 23 is listening to a song on his Hero Pod. Santa Claus: Well, merry Christmas everyone! Fireworks occur in the sky, and everyone cheers. Santa Claus: yay now everyone go home. He puts Rook, Ben 23, Steve, Zac Efron, Abraham Lincoln, Ahmad, Kevin, Gwen and Ben in a catapult and launches them off. Santa sighs in relief as the entire village shuts down. Santa: Eh, finally. That was tiring. He goes home. Meanwhile, Gwen, Ben, Ben 23, Steve, Ahmad, Kevin and Rook are around the Christmas tree. Grandpa Max is there too. Max: And now, merry Christmas! Ben: Yay, time for the gifts! Ahmad: I got clothes again. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/97/Nomeme.png Kevin: I'm on the naughty list. Gwen: That's why I love you. They kiss grossly. Rook gets a mega sandwich. Rook: Too bad I am on a diet. He throws it in the trash. Steve gets a complete series of cool DVDs. Ben 23: Yay, I'm even more famous. More streetlights point at him. Ben: My turn! What did I get? He opens his present. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/46/Fartemoticon.png gas suddenly reeks out of it. Gwen: EWWWW Flashback: Santa is putting stuff in their present boxes. Santa: Ben Tennyson's turn! AHA! He turns around and sits on his present box. Santa: Hey, elf, pull my finger. Elf nods and does that. A noise of farting is heard. End of Flashback. Ben: CURSE YOU, SANTA CLAUS!!!!! Camera zooms out. Gwen (offscreen): Hey, I think we're forgetting something. Meanwhile, Ken, Abraham Lincoln and Barack Obama are still trapped in Santa's Noelville. Ken: HELLO? ANYONE HERE? HELP!!! Abraham Lincoln: Well, old friend Barack Obama, I fear it is time for our departure. Barack Obama: Sure thing. They both teleport out, leaving Ken alone. Ken: OH COME ON!! The screen begins to shrink into a circle, when suddenly, Ben dashes in, holding it open and transforms into Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk: KENTUCKY FRIED KICKIN HAWK! He grins wickedly, as the screen shrinks for real. The scene goes black. Santa Claus (offscreen): Merry Christmas, everybody! Hohohoho! Wait, is that an explosive diamond shard? Let me-UH An explosion noise is heard. Santa Claus (offscreen): CURSE YOU, BEN TENNYSON!!! [ http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/5/5c/The_End.png The End! ...go home everybody] Bloopers, Deleted Scenes and Other Stuffz Main Article: A Random Ben 10 Christmas/Bloopers, Deleted Scenes and Other Stuffz Coming soon. Characters *Some guy *Some other guy *Some other person *Some other other other person *Some other other other other person *Abraham Lincoln *Zac Efron *Ahmad *Steve *ME *Santa Claus *Noneya Businessson Villains *Easter Bunnies **Leader *Cheeseburger *Chuck Norris *Charles Dicklesbergson the Creepy Stalker from Down the Lane Aliens Used *Articguana (Ben) *Wildmutt (Ben) *XLR8 (Steve) *Speedyquick (Ben 23) *Jetray (Ben) *Fasttrack (Ahmad) *Ghostfreak (Ben 11) *Grey Matter (Ben 10) *Way Big (Ben 15) *XLR8 (Ben 10K) *Atomic-X (Bi-Ben 10K) *Charcoal Man (Ben 23) *Upchuck (Ben) *Upgrade (Steve) *Spidermonkey (Ahmad) *Bullfrag (Ben) *Kickin Hawk (Ben) Trivia *This is the second Christmas special ever by Ahmad, after Blank and the Omnigizer: Save Santa Clause!, although the latter was less focused around comedy. *This is the second comedy movie by Ahmad, and the first to announc the A Random Ben 10 Franchise. *This is the third Christmas special by Steve this year, after Merry Omnimas and It's a Ben 10 Christmas!. How greedy. Category:Ahmad15 Category:A Random Ben 10 Franchise Category:Earth-₵10